


Gach beannachd dhut

by Starryfull13



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Catholic Saints - Freeform, Embarrassed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Legends, Other, Stuff and Nonsence, cyprus, some cannon divergance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfull13/pseuds/Starryfull13
Summary: Crowley whipped his head round and braced himself ready to fight. He relaxed his posture again once realising there was no threat. “What kind of noise was that?!”“I sneezed.”“That was NOT a sneeze!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Gach beannachd dhut

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reek Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666681) by [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur). 
  * Inspired by [Līgfāmblāwende](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230465) by [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear), [Lurlur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur), [robynthemagpie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynthemagpie_writes/pseuds/robynthemagpie_writes), [WyvernQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyvernQuill/pseuds/WyvernQuill). 



> This was half inspired by a writing prompt and half by the hilarious series The Problem With Saints by Lurlur (which is much better than this). I thought why not have some fun with my country's patron Saint and Aziraphale! Content from The Problem With Saints is briefly mentioned. You don't need to read the series to read this but you should read it anyway because its brilliant! GO ME FOR WORKING OUT HOW TO TAG THE FICS FROM THE SERIES!!!!!!! :D

**London, 2012 AD**

Aziraphale strolled through the park enjoying being himself for what time he could. He had had worse times playing the part of human over the millennia, however having a break from Brother Francis was quite pleasant. He was never too keen on drastic changes to his appearance and Brother Francis was definitely drastic. The aim of averting Armageddon (and an opportunity to spend more time around Crowley) was worth the discomfort.

Aziraphale spotted Crowley hovering by the edge of the duck pond waiting on him. He too had changed from his guise as nanny to his more usual form and tight clothing. His long hair caught Aziraphale’s eye as it flashed like fire in the summer sun. Aziraphale appreciated Crowley’s appearance however he chose to dress or portray himself, though he was quite partial to Crowley styling his hair longer.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale chirped as he drew nearer. Receiving a nod and an angel in return.

They briefed each other on their progress with young Warlock for a few minutes while feeding the ducks, before turning into discussions of his recent antics.

“How long did it take you to get him out of the tree the other day dear?” Aziraphale asked rather smugly.

“A bloody hour!” Crowley growled. “Then he had the audacity to moan about being tired the next day because he was up so late.”

“Well, serves you right for “teaching him to be rebellious and his own master.”” Aziraphale’s bastard smile shone on his face while Crowley comically sneered at him.

The searing sun beating down on them was beginning to take its toll on Aziraphale. He wouldn’t dream of removing his jacket to cool himself down though, that would be verging on improper.

“It’s quite warm today isn’t it.” Aziraphale stated nodding his head in the direction of the sun.

“What’d you say to an ice-cream angel?” Crowley asked ever so smoothly (much to Aziraphale’s delight), with an arched eyebrow peaking over the top of his sunglasses.

Soon after they were sitting (well, Crowley lounged) on their conveniently empty bench in the crowded park with ice-creams enjoying each other’s company. Unfortunately a small fly was exceptionally interested in Aziraphale’s ice-cream.

He attempted to swat it away, nevertheless it was very determined and continued to franticly circle his ice-cream. With a very irritated swat the fly darted up his nose causing him to produce an earth shattering sneeze and flowers to pop up around the bench.

Crowley whipped his head round and braced himself ready to fight. He relaxed his posture again once realising there was no threat. “What kind of noise was that?!”

“I sneezed.”

“That was NOT a sneeze!”

Aziraphale huffed in response before taking a lick of his now safe ice-cream.

Crowley eyed the new Daisies and Petunias now surrounding them. “Did you do them?”

“Do what?” Aziraphale attempted to exude innocence while concentrating on his ice-cream.

A sly smirk snaked over Crowley’s face, “Well, if it was a sneeze should I say ble-”

“NO don’t!” Aziraphale dashed out throwing his hands protectively towards Crowley, dropping his ice-cream in the process. “Oh bother.”

“Alright Aziraphale, it was just a joke.” Crowley soothed handing Aziraphale his barely touched ice-cream, which they both knew would inevitably be eaten by Azirahpale.

“You don’t understand, that could have been very dangerous Crowley.” Aziraphale chided. Crowley cocked his head to the side in confusion, still not grasping the severity of the situation.

“When someone says “bless you” to an angel the angel effectively becomes a mirror. The angel deflects the blessing causing the person becomes blessed themselves in some way. Lord knows what that would do to you dear.”

“Oh.” Crowley squeaked, eyebrows shooting up over his glasses as he tensed. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and returned to a more relaxed slouch. “How’d you know that’s what happens then?”

**Cyprus, 55 AD ish**

Aziraphale desperately tried to put the ship back on course, however the strong currents and winds clearly had other ideas. He felt weary after being on the road and sea for so long.

His latest assignment of helping Andrew spread the word of God and preach the teachings of Jesus was an especially important one. Though spending months on end travelling along the Black Sea and the Dnieper River, staying in camps or rough temporary accommodation was beginning to take its toll on the angel. Particularly on his concentration and powers.

He had realised too late they were off course and was only just able to prevent the ship from being completely wrecked on rocks when it ran aground. Aziraphale fretted knowing he would certainly hear about his failings from Heaven.

The captain ordered the crew to come ashore to assess any damage to the ship, which was miraculously minimal considering the shoreline. Aziraphale couldn’t let the ship go completely unscathed to keep up appearances of being human. Things had to look reasonably realistic after all.

People were becoming visible in the distance on the island. The locals, Aziraphale pondered, coming to investigate the scene.

“Come along Aziraphale,” Andrew encouraged noticing the crowd heading towards the ship. “This may not have been what was intended however God has clearly lead us here for a reason. You never know what good we can do.” He gestured to the almost unharmed ship with his staff (blissfully unaware that it was all Aziraphale’s hasty work) and spoke with such faith.

A sense of pride and affection overtook Aziraphale’s anxieties as he smiled in response. Andrew’s belief and passion was incredibly powerful and contagious. He was completely devout to his work, therefore making an excellent preacher. Aziraphale knew he would go far.

Aziraphale clumsily disembarked the ship following Andrew to meet the captain before heading towards the crowd that was steadily coming towards them. Aziraphale sighed as he found his land legs again on solid ground after three days at sea. He much preferred being on land, although he could do without the breeze blowing sand in his face and hair.

They reached the locals at some rocks a little ways from the ship. Andrew greeted them warmly with open arms reassuring them he and the crew meant no harm and only intended to pass on the love of God.

“AAACHOOO!!!” Some sand blew up Aziraphale’s nose causing him to sneeze frightfully loudly right when Andrew placed his staff on the ground with a tap to steady himself. The rock underneath the staff cracked open as water gushed out from the ground creating a river.

“Bless you!” The captain chortled as he clapped Aziraphale’s back before turning his head to look at the commotion that was unfolding as their feet grew wet.

Aziraphale whispered, “Oh dear,” when he realised what had happened. He felt the energy bounce off him causing the captain to sway slightly with the force of it looking dazed. The captain’s eyes grew wide as a grin crept on his face.

“I can see! I can see!” the captain exclaimed. His previously cloudy and discoloured right eye now looked perfectly normal. “The waters Andrew has brought forth have healed me!” He strode the few steps toward Andrew pulling him into an embrace as the river continued to grow.

“This is truly a miracle from God!” Andrew beamed.

Aziraphale wore a strained smile on his face as he tried to be extremely pleased for the captain. He would positively be reprimanded for all this now.

**London, 2012 AD**

Crowley’s lips twitched as he fought back a smirk. “Wait, wait, wait. So the guy basically became a saint and the patron saint of Greece and other places, all because you sneezed, then accidentally miracled a river and fixed someone’s sight?”

“He did many good things that made him a saint Crowley. He fervently spread God’s word. ” Aziraphale admonished. “It was however, a contributing factor.” He mumbled to his fretting hands on his lap.

Crowley threw his head back as he erupted with laughter, causing people to stare. “Oh, and you’ve been ribbing me for YEARS about Patrick and George!”

“Hm, yes well….”

“Awww this is priceless!” Crowley cried with an incredibly large grin. “Just you wait angel. You’re gonna get the pay back of a lifetime!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this made you smile!  
> Fun fact- the title is bless you in Scots Gaelic


End file.
